


Lightning's Day Off

by Bokutosamurai



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beach Sex, First Time Sex, It's Hope if you want it to be, Other, Outdoor Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shouta, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosamurai/pseuds/Bokutosamurai
Summary: On her days off from the Guardian Corps, Lightning heads down to the beach to indulge in her type of pleasurable company.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning, Lightning/Hentai Anon
Kudos: 15





	Lightning's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so, this being a HopexLight pairing was literally the first thing I thought of course, but then I was like "Meh, make it a faceless hentai protagonist instead, the focus is 'Lightning Straight Shouta' not a Ship"
> 
> That said, I know people-myself included- love to ship them so I still wrote it so that one can imagine that it's Hope and this is a year or two before the events of XIII and Lightning and him just don't recognize each other, hence why I include him in the tags. I just liked the idea of Lightning getting some /ss/ action in general so I wrote accordingly.
> 
> Happy Fapping!

The Guardian Corps demanded a lot of their recruits, but one enlistee surpassed their expectations at every turn.  
She did so well that she had earned a vacation day every week or so, most guys would save them for a weekend off to spend some time with their families, or hang out with the guys and pound back a few drinks in between wings at some dive. Lightning only took one day off a month, her safe day. It was the only time she ever really loosened up.

She arrived at the beaches of Bodhum at the right time, an hour or so after the schools let out so children would all be running and playing across the sand. Looking to all a casual beach goer trying to soak up some rays, she casually strolled about glancing here and there as she tried to sight a suitable target without looking too suspicious. She could only imagine her sister’s reaction to seeing her now, wearing a two-piece clearly meant to enrapture any hormonal male who caught a glimpse of her, it was so unlike her that she kept the swimsuit hidden. More so, that she donned it because she was looking to make a man out of a young boy was something she certainly didn’t want her own flesh and blood to ever realize. That said, Serah had no right to talk about taste in males if you asked Lightning.

She liked them young, simple as that. Not a annoying brat of course, but one in the perfect Goldilocks zone between boyishness and manhood; developed enough that his more masculine features showed, but his face still childlike and cute, grown enough to have some build, but still soft and tender. There were some finer details she liked in a boy, light colored hair, a sense of independence, strong drive and so on. That they had some endowment was ideal of course, but when she has only so much time in a single day to indulge herself once a month, she had to be able to settle, especially when discretion was a priority.  
  
She eyed boys like the predator she was against a backdrop of orange sky, undressing them mentally to find a perfect piece of meat to sate her appetite. She ruled out anyone whose parent or sibling was keeping them in sight, or any group of friends, not that being banged all at once by three or more eager lads was unappealing, but they’d be hard to control, which may very well be why the idea excited her, but for now that was best left as a fantasy to enjoy in bed while her fingers kept themselves busy. Eventually, she found one, just her type in fact, sitting alone by the shore, idly throwing rocks into the water, looking lonely and dejected. With her shades hiding the glimmer in her eye, and relaxing the little grin she made she approached, “Hey,” She called out softly. “You look like you need someone.”  
  
Claire- excuse me, _Lightning_-wasn’t one to open up to others, she kept her feelings locked away with the key discarded, but this boy needed someone to listen, and so she lent an ear. Well, she was listening enough to keep his interest anyways, she didn’t care for his parents break up or whatever was the source of his woes, but she can keep up with the conversation enough to make courtesy responses and present herself as a sisterly figure, both to the boy and anyone who would be watching. She let him go on for a while, eventually turning it to a walk-and-talk across the sands, once she found a break in all the melodrama, she turned the discussion in her favor, asking him about his life in Bodhum, fond memories of his parents, his friends and schooldays and so on. Little by little getting more into his personal life, once they were past some rocks, away from prying eyes, she made her move. “And what about girls? Is there someone you like?” The boy look flustered for a moment, and turned away, he tried to say something but couldn’t quite spit it out. Lightning snickered and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t know, your still young.” She gripped his other shoulder and rubbed them both, reveling in the consistency of his young flesh. “But you _are_ old enough too, it’s okay to be curious about woman and...other matters.” She turned him to face her and tipped his chin up, taking the opportunity to brush a finger across his jawline, then his collarbone. “Are you?” The boy stammered again, but she knew her magic took effect, the glances he made were like little jolts on her skin, not unlike the tingles from a sensual caress down her spine. She laughed softly again and removed her sunglasses, looking at him with honest, intimate eyes. “I can teach you if you like.” She licked her lips as he tried to hide the red streak across his face, but he couldn’t do much to conceal the tent in his swim trunks, he hadn’t even known he had it until the pinkette reached down to grasp it gently, he nearly jumped. “Don’t be shy, we’re alone together, no one to bother us here.” The boy swallowed nervously and she smiled as she felt him up to his base. The boy started to speak, maybe to protest, maybe to express his reluctance, but she had him right where she wanted him and wouldn’t hear it. “Shh.” she placed a finger on his lips. “I’ll give you something.” That finger walked down his chest, taking a detour to trace his nipple. “If you don’t wanna continue after, that’s fine.” She took to her knees. “But I _need_ this right now” She gripped the hem of his trunks. “So just relax, and enjoy.”  
  
The boy’s only covering slid easily down to his ankles, and Lightning was eye level with his young member.  
You could only get so much size out of a preteen, but this was easily the biggest and best she had found in her monthly hunts. An ample girth and good proper six inch length measuring by sight, plus a quarter or maybe half, with that perfect shape she loved; thickest in the middle and thinnest at the base and under the crown, the head short but fat without foreskin. She cupped his testicles, stroking them with her fingertips as she trailed her tongue up his length, again and again, slowly, savoring his meaty texture and the sound of his breaths as the dampness grew between her legs. Unable to ignore it, she rubbed herself as went to his succulent balls, one reason she liked ‘em young was that she could suck on each succulent orb without nasty hairs. Her fingers danced across his shaft, thumb rubbing under his glands, she kept eye contact as she trailed her tongue up one last time, though his face was always obscured in shadow regardless of the light and angle, his expressions were so readable. Though still unsure of how to feel about the situation he found himself in, getting his first blowjob from a pretty older girl who was there to hear him out, his body wracked with sensations he couldn’t completely understand, he was enjoying every second. Lightning smiled as she took him into her mouth, humming at his wonderful taste, tilting her head from side to side to gently pivot her mouth around him, her tongue making a circle around his crown and teasing his cumslit each chance it had. Noises of slurps, gulps, moans or the pop of her lips breaking contact rose above his moans as he twitched in her mouth. His knees wobbling he took a careful step back to brace himself against a rock. His toes gripping the sand, his fingers lost in her pink locks, he was completely at her mercy now. He saw a wicked glint in her eye and felt a shudder just before she began throating him. The boy was without breath, and Lightning loved it, sucking him all the way into her hot tight throat gluging on it audibly like a semen starved slut because she was. He tries to tell her, warn her of something, but she was too lost in her own enjoyment to hear, besides, she could tell by the way he throbbed and pulsed in her mouth, she grabbed his nuts again, felt them constricting for confirmation, and with that she reached her other hand around to squeeze his cute butt and push him into her. He took the hint and began to let his hips move, he worried at first he was being too rough, but he saw that she wanted it and just let his body act on its unrefined reproductive impulsion’s. Lightning rewarded his good behavior by sticking a finger up his ass, she hit his prostrate and set him off like a bomb’s detonator. Balls deep into her mouth, his penis lurched with five contractions of thick, warm salty goodness, she gulped it down as best as she could, and she wanted it all but in the end she had to pull off to gasp for air. “Holy shit.” she said breathlessly after swallowing the last mouthful, the last rope of his eruption hitting her face. She chuckled as she wiped his money shot and her lips, he probably wasn’t going to have any problems with girls in the future, I mean, fuck! This kid couldn’t be older then twelve and was practically a hentai protagonist already, just wait till he grows up. She licked his cum off her hands and let him watch as she swirled it around in her mouth for a few moments before finally swallowing. She laughed some more as she stood. “So, you want to go all the way?”  
  
It was a rhetorical question, always was, once she gave them a taste they craved the full course. That’s why she had already reached behind her neck to undo the strap of her top, letting it fall without a care, she felt his eyes soaking in every detail as she ran her hands down her chest, around her pert breasts, down her sides and finally hooking her thumbs into her swimsuit bottom, letting it hit the sand between her heels, her femininity and french waxed pubes on full display. Lightning wasn’t the most buxom woman, she didn’t have literally bewitching curves and was certainly no big-tittied bartender, but fit and nubile as she was, it was more then enough to keep a young boy busy with himself every night, his pecker certainly seemed to think so. The boy was speechless, but lightning knew how to coax him, by lying on her back and spreading her legs invitingly. “Even if you say no, you should at least know how it feels right?” she smirked and grabbed the back of her knees, pulling them to her chest, eyes coaxing him to come closer. The boy took a hesitant step closer, then another, gripping his still raging erection as he approached, climbing on top of her, the moment his young dick made contact with lower lips, there was no turning back.

Laying atop her, he pressed inside, and every one of the strange feelings flooding his body and mind suddenly made sense as a wave crashed over him. Lightning mewled softly as he thrust into her. His first time inside a woman, he had no finesse or pacing, but he made up for it with pure passion, he knew he had no experience but he wanted to make her feel good and would be damned he didn’t for a lack of trying. That’s what Lightning loved the most, the sheer energy and spirit that young boys had, it did more to get her off then the rough, senseless fucking of some muscular “stud” with his head up his ass. She grab his hands and guided them to her perky tits. “Grab them, just like handles.” She said between a moan, “Move them in circles. Uhn!” She directed him every step of the way. “Yes, just like that. Ahhhn~” Like a good boy, he did as he was told, learning. “Yes! Fuck! Right _there!_” She treated him by squeezing him tighter. “Slower, Yess~”. Soon she found her arms were wrapped around him intimately. “Ah yes! like that, Long, hard, Deep! Strokes! Fuck! So! Good!” He found a pace, she moved with him, together they brought each other closer to the edge, thrust after thrust, the boy tried to warn her, but he couldn’t find his breath, but she knew what was coming, no pun intended, she felt it in both of them. For the boy, all he could register was the feeling of this beautiful girls flesh, and the sounds she made, and the way her walls rapidly clenched and relaxed around him like they were trying to draw him fully inside and milk him dry. “Fuck! Yes! Inside me! I want your cum! Fucking CUM!” Lightning demanded. Before either of them knew it, he fulfilled her wish. They both burst at the same time, the boy pressing as far inside as he could go, arching his back to release deep within her, Lightning pulling him into her to feel as much of his skin as she could as she squirted.  
  
The next moment they were relaxed in each others arms, still connected. the boy using Lightning’s boob as a pillow as she sighed satisfactorily with a smile, a real smile. It had been so long since she had came like that, it was rare for her boy-of-the-month to make her orgasm that hard, let alone squirt. “You know...” She ran a finger down his back, feeling goosebumps form. “I’ve done this with plenty of boys in this same spot, but you just might be my favorite.” She could’ve kissed him right there as he blushed and doubted her so adorably. “No, I don’t say that to every boy, silly.” She flicked his forehead. “Just you, you’re special.” she giggled a shifted a bit underneath, his cock already hard again inside her. “Hehe, you really are a little stud aren’t you? Why don’t you pound me from behind like a big strong man?” With a little finagling, Lightning was able to turnover and stick out her rear without letting the boy leave her, making him shudder as she spun one-eighty on his rod in the process. His curious hands gripped the supple cheeks of her firm ass, Lightning hummed in delight, loving the feeling of his soft fingers and warm palms kneading her, idly grinding on his cock, his own cum acting as lube. Once he was ready he told her and grabbed her hips, Lightning was struck twice when he slammed his hips into her, finding the right angle on the third thrust. All of his warm goo made them both shiver as he churned it up inside her as he gradually hit harder, each clash of his hips against her rear punctuated by one of his adorable sounds. “Uhn! Oh! Spank me.” Lightning called to him and like the good little stud he was he smacked a cheek, his open palm swatting her toned tush in between motions of his dick darting back and forth, as one cheek reddened he switched to the other, the pinkette cooing and praising him with each slap. Before long he felt that pressure building up again, Lightning lifting a leg behind him as the pitch of her moans increased , looking down at her reddened rump he got an idea and stole her trick, sticking a finger into her tight pink pucker. Lightning squeeled. “Two! two fingers!” The boy did as requested, driving a second inside and hammering them back and forth without any instruction, her free hand gripping the gentle curve of her hip harder as his body went on autopilots, his and Lightning’s toes curling, his precum sloshing audibly as he cock twitched violently inside, the girl’s eye beginning to roll back.  
  
Like a great bolt hitting them, they both came, the charge firing all across their nerves as the boy pulled Lightning into him to cum as deep as he could, Lightning lost her breath as she felt his jets spraying against her cervix and she squirted once again, the mixture of cum and pussy juice spilling out down her thighs as her limbs quivered. “Ha...ha...Fuck...” She could’ve sworn she had a full ahego for a second there. “Wow....you really.....wow.” She giggled and with some regret from both of them, pulled of his cock to lie on her side, raising a leg up and pushing his jism out of her, dripping down to her asshole and the sand below. “You sure seeded me quite a lot. You aren’t trying to get me pregnant are you?” The boy gasped as predicted and started to panic, but Lightning giggled and patted his head reassuringly. “Just joking, it’ll be fine.” She kissed his forehead and he blushed again. He looked down, like he wanted to ask her something, but turned to see a darkened sky. “Yeah, it is getting late, you should probably head home before you’re missed.” The boy sighed and admitted she was right but then he asked if would see her again. “Maybe, I come down to this beach around the same time every month.” He liked to see her more then that. “Well, for you...” She was talking before she even knew what she was saying. “I could show up same time next week,” The boy smiled, and said he would like that, and that he wanted to do more then just have sex with her, he wanted to get to know her, become more then friends.  
Lightning’s face took a shade comparable to her hair. “Oh...Um...” She wasn’t quite sure what to say, or what to make of the fluttering in her chest. “I...I’ll have to think about it.” She took the boys hands in her own. “But it does sound nice.” She smiled and kissed him once more on the lips, the simile he returned was just precious.  
  
They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet again in a week. Lightning couldn’t stop smiling, she knew she wanted to spend more time with him in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you imagine this as prequel to XIII then that last line is pretty bittersweet considering L'cie don't have much of a future, Otherwise it's a prelude to a cute and kinky romance. 
> 
> If you like my work and want to stay updated on my projects, check out my discord server: https://discord.gg/HpqRavN  
There you can hang out and pal around with other cool nerds, and we have channels for everything from anime and shipping to tabletop RPGs and OC's, with plenty of bots to play with. More then that, members of my discord are free to offers ideas and suggestions for my work, and stories like this are possible thanks tot their input, big shout out to 'Torchwick_Neo' for offering a couple ideas for this one, especially about Lightning having a French wax, that fits her so well. 
> 
> Don't forget to check out my YouTube channel as well, currently I'm uploading a playthrough of Red Dead Redemption 2 which can start on here: https://youtu.be/9fQg4_w6H8U
> 
> That's all folks, Safety and peace out.


End file.
